


Rooster on the farm

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Rooster(chicken)
Genre: Chanticleer(rooster), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is another poem. It is about a rooster waking up the farm
Kudos: 1





	Rooster on the farm

As the sun rose  
To bring us cheer  
The world wakes  
With the song of a chanticleer  
Upon his roost  
With a little boost  
His song is sung for all to hear

Across the field  
the scarecrow sways  
And all the birds  
Are scared away  
The pigs scream  
And the cows moo  
All waking up  
From the rooster, too

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what chanticleer means
> 
> Chanticleer is just an old word for rooster although it is still used but only poetically.


End file.
